


In The Aftermath

by Mystyc_Flame514



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Everybody aside from wilbur is briefly mentioned, No Fluff, November 16th, just sad, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystyc_Flame514/pseuds/Mystyc_Flame514
Summary: Wilbur is stuck on his own, finally free...Or is he?
Kudos: 6





	In The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, tysm for choosing to read this! It means the world to me. This is kind of just really sad, there's nothing really graphic though. But, I'll let you get on with it.

Oh, how good it felt to be free…

His old nation may be in rubble, but he was free.

His friends may be dead, but he was free.

His friends were dead…

It hadn’t honestly registered, the pure joy he’d gotten off of watching the entire nation burn and crumble had been too overwhelming to note they were actually gone.

But hey, he was free.

It never felt this good in Pogtopia, there was always a pressure on his chest, a suppression, something that was precious that he had to keep hidden, the weight of a secret as many may say.

He hadn’t felt the same when he ruled L’manburg, but it was a different weight, the feeling he couldn’t show his true colors, couldn’t strive to gain the chaos he so desperately longed for.

That was back before everyone had betrayed him.

Back before he had an excuse to create his own chaos.

Today had satisfied him, he'd seen who he had used to call his dearest friends burn and it barely hurt. None of the others had called for him except Tommy. He had been pinned under a piece of the stage that fell from above him, desperately writhing about, trying to reach safety.

He pushed the memory away, for now was not the time to feel guilty!

The shadows of great spruce trees loomed over him, wrapping him in darkness even the light of the setting sun couldn't break him out of. 

In a funny way, it reminded him of his mind. 

Niki had been his sun, an indestructible source of light that always shone, even when you couldn't see it. 

But even a star can't shine if it's dead…

Tommy had tried too, but his attempts were so 

, he didn't know the right buttons to press, he was too young to understand what Wilbur wanted.

He was too young-

Somewhere deep in his mind, a sneering voice chuckled, "Yeah he was too young, too young to die, to experience and understand the world around him, and you just… you just took that chance from him, and not to mention his best friend too…" It laughed again before fading out.

Wilbur clenched his fists, noting the bloody cuts on them, and began to prod.

They stung, but not much. It was a few scrapes and mild burns. Nothing compared to the broken bones and bloody gashes he'd seen that day. 

He shook his head again, getting up to go walk somewhere, anywhere. 

Maybe he could go visit Dream-

Oh yeah…

He'd taken out everyone… they'd all been there. Even if they weren't all gone who could forgive him? He had the blood of two 

on his hands. 

He began to tremble, heart sinking in his chest. Desperately he wanted someone to comfort him, but no one was there. No one, no one, no one! 

His knees buckled underneath him, to which he barely caught himself. The tall grass surrounded him on every side, hiding him from the rest of the world. 

He couldn't keep the thoughts at bay anymore, and as tears flooded down his face and heavy sobs ripped their way from his throat, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. 

Niki…

Of course, it wasn't actually Niki. A very translucent, see-through version of her past self stood before him, a soft smile on her face. Her clothes were ripped and tattered like they'd been before she'd died, but all the blood and gashes were gone. 

He was on his knees in front of her, chest heaving as he tried to control his breathing, tears still working their way down his face.

Niki gave a soft smile, her hands cupping his face and pressing her forehead to his, "I forgive you, Will… You can join us all whenever you're ready, we'll be waiting."

She stepped back and behind her, they were all there…

Fundy gave him a pained smile, Tommy wouldn't make eye contact, Tubbo gave a friendly thumbs-up, before they all faded off, and he was left alone again...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, consider leaving a kudos. They're free and you can always- well maybe you can't always change your mind, but that's besides the point.  
> Also, leave a comment! They honestly make my day and even constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
